Walking the Line
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Damian's met his match, who is he? Well it's not a he, it's a she, and her name is Mari and she's a highclass criminal called Nightstar and shes' the daughter of guess who?
1. Fly With Me

A/N: I know what your thinking, Why the heck am I creating another Fanfic! Well I am, I was posting this quickly before I put up Breaking Law's next chp! This one's about Damian Wayne who's finally met his match. HEHE! Smart people will get who this girl is before i reveal her.

Disclaimer I do not own any Batman or Teen Titan related characters!

* * *

"And this is brings us back to Wayne Manor's main parlor…" Girls ooohhhed and awwwwed as Damian Wayne walked them through Wayne Manor on tour of the estate, well at least all the girls except one were in awe. "Now ladies I see that your rides are waiting outside so please, get out of my house." The girls giggled except that one girl who crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief.

"Damian a word…" It was more a demand than a question. Richard Grayson, the first ever Robin, the current Batman, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and the man in charge of taking care of him till he turned 18 stood leaning against the couch his arms crossed in disbelief.

"What now?" Damian muttered under his breath. Dick motioned for him to follow him.

"When you said that you were going to have a few friends over I assumed that meant a bunch of guys who were going to destroy the place playing football inside the Manor. Not you messing with a bunch of not too bright young ladies only to treat them like lesser's."

"Did you see them, their idiots, like any _girl _could ever keep up with me?" He snarled.

"Oh I'd bet that one day you'll find a girl that can stump even you, beat you to the punch every time and when you do Damian I hope you don't do what I did."

"And… What did you do…" Damian said not really curious but more like bored.

"I loved her and let her go…" He said ignoring Damian's could care less' attitude.

"Okay so you're saying not to love, good idea!" Damien was about to turn to walk away when Dick caught him by the shoulder.

"I'm telling you that once you've found the girl for you, don't let her go…"

"Where is she?" Damian asked genuinely curious… Dick hadn't told him much of his life before becoming Nightwing and he just assumed that, that was when he met that oh so _special_ girl.

"She's not here anymore, she had to go home."

"Is that your way of saying that she's dead?"

Dick just chuckled deeply but stopped himself as a rotten memory went to down his spine.

"She's not dead."

"Whatever." Damian then walked off. He returned to the parlor to watch some TV when he noticed a figure on the couch. She had long slick raven black hair and blue eyes, she was skinny yet pale and her face was flawless, she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in their school, and he knew she would be his if she weren't such a pain.

"You know that all those girls like you only because of you money."

"What are you still doing here Mary, more importantly why did you even bother to come?" Damian snarled.

"First of all it's Mar'i, Mar-ee and I only came because my best friend bet 120 bucks that I would show up, and she promised to split the pot with me. Plus she's got 6 girls in on this pot! That's like 360 bucks for me, more or less, and mama needs to get some new shoes." Mar'i said waving her feet out in front of her. "And second of all, my Uncle's are late to pick me up so sorry!" She let out a huff and crossed her arms.

The doorbell rang and Damian went to get the door seeing that Alfred was on a trip so no one else would get it if he didn't and he would never get rid of Mar'i. He opened up the door to see a tall black bald man with a large build standing in the doorway arguing with a small scrawny man with blond hair who was wearing a white button down shirt that was sloppily tucked into his green pants.

"I'm driving next time!" The scrawny man yelled.

"You ain't ever gonna touch my baby!"

"Come on dude it's been like 15 years! And you still haven't even let me touch the steering wheel!"

"Damian this is my Uncle Vic, and my Uncle Gar."

"They're you're uncles?" He asked noting the scrawny blond man and the bulky African American man.

"Godfathers…" She said. The two continued arguing not even realizing that Damian and Mar'i were continuing to talk about them right in front of them.

"Aren't you supposed to have only one godfather?" He said.

"Yeah but I have two." She said with a smirk then turned to them. "Stop arguing you look like fools, I'll drive home."

"No way last time you drove you put too much ware and tear on the breaks!" Uncle Vic said.

"You've even let her drive the car, this is so not fair! It's not even legal for her to drive, she's 15!" Both of them stopped suddenly and turned to Damian who stood there his arms crossed looking quite smug.

"Don't worry he breaks enough laws on his own time." She said. That smug look on his face disappeared.

"Damian!" Richard called out angrily. "What did you do with my sui…"

"Dick?"

"Victor, Gar?"

The men ran over to each other and started giving each other quick hugs.

Damian and Mar'i looked at each other confused then said simultaneously.

"You know each other?"

"How's Rae and Bee?"

"Rae's good, moody as ever, as you know we got two kids."

"Same here." Cyborg said.

"How are you, we haven't seen you in years?" The conversation suddenly turned silent.

"Dick!" Barbara Gordan rolled in on her wheel chair into the room.

"Oh I didn't know we had guests?" The look on Gar and Vic's face turned cold instantly and looked at Richard who looked frantic.

"No BB, Cy it's not what you think!" Richard said frantic.

"Come on Mari let's go…" BB said.

"Mari?" The name sounded familiar.

"Yeah, Mari, like my grandmother's name, Mary." Richard was suddenly struck with curiousity but before he could ask another question the door slammed closed.

"What a bunch of wack jobs!" Damian cried as Babs wheeled over. Dick looked like he was going to punch Damian but her didn't.

"I wanted to let you know that Nightstar sent us a message again, she wants to talk to Robin…"

"Me? That witch wants to talk to me?"

"Well it makes more sense than her wanting to talk to me."

"She'll meet you on top of Wayne Tower at Midnight."

"All we know about this girl is that she steals, high tech equipment, and jewelry without being caught and the only reason we know this is because she sends us messages to tell us that we failed to stop her! She must be psychotic."

"You know who she reminds me of?" Bab's said and Dick nodded.

"Catwoman, the first one."

"Selina Kyle, one of my father's many lovers." Damian said grudgingly.

"She would wait around about a block or two from the scene of the crime for us, even if it wasn't her crime scene. She would fill us in and tell us how to get it back, but it all came with a price. As Batman tried to convert her more and more they fell in love, but this was after your mother Damian, he wasn't in love with her at the time. I believe that Batman still loves Selina till this day, the only woman who has ever met him on his playing field and kept up with him step by step. Personally I hated her."

"Well me too, what time is it now?"

"Almost 7." Damian then trudged off to his room without another word or retaliation which surprised them but unknowingly Damian was standing in another room listening to their conversation.

"So who were those people?" She asked.

"My family…" he said.

"What? Dick we're your family?"

"In a sense Barbara yes, but…"

"Dear lord you called me Barbara, this isn't going to be easy."

"I and they, and two others, went through hell and back, literally. You were in stone at the time so you didn't know about it. You see those two men there, they were Teen Titans, the originals." Bab's looked truthfully shocked. Damian took a step back and searched in the recesses of his mind and remembered the Teen Titans were a powerful team said to be even greater than the Justice League based in Jump City. He ran for the Batcave and pulled up files on the Teen Titans.

"There were files for everyday, stating if there was crime that day or not, if there wasn't it just said that and nothing else but if there was there was a detailed log of what happened and motives. He went through the files but several files were deleted, he tried to pull them up but it was impossible. So he gave up swearing like hell.

-12:00 Wayne Tower-

Robin landed on top of the roof, to find a young teenage girl sitting dangerously on the side, playing with her feet. She was his age, 14, and had short black hair and long slick bangs that covered her forehead and a strange head band with a purple star on it. She wore a black cape that was dark purple on the inside, she wore a simple dark strapped dress that flowed easily down to her waist where it was replaced by light purple nylon tight, and long black boots with steel bottoms instead of rubber.

"You're Nightstar?" He asked looking at the teenage girl. When her head turned whatever he thought of the girl was gone because of the full blue eyes and her tanned, almost orange skin tone, and flawless skin, the girl was defiantly alien, or at least a hybrid.

"Who were you expecting?" She said standing up.

"What do you want?" He asked as she strode over.

"What I wanted was to meet you, the infamous Robin sidekick to the righteous yet mysterious Batman."

"I'm not a sidekick, I'm his partner. Anyways I'm a better hero than he'll ever be."

"I'd doubt it. You're the fourth right? The fourth Robin that is, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Huh, it's just sad. It's quiet obvious you're not the original, the original was the best one of them all…"

"Far from.."

"Well he's always been my favorite, the most interesting of them all, even though nobody knows who he is." She let out a laugh, it sounded familiar.

"I guess I'll be going now…" She said walking towards the edge.

"What?"

"Unless, you want to come with me?"

"No way."

"Come on Robin, have a little fun! Or are you two wrapped up in Batman's leash to have a little fun every once in a while."

"I'm not."

"Then it must be because you're afraid."

"Fine."

"Good boy." She said with a smirk under her breath then jumped over the edge of the building. He gasped and jumped after her pulling out his grappling hook, he grabbed her and they swung on the grappling hook.

"Are you suicidal!" He screamed and she just laughed as they swung up and she let go pulling out a grappling hook and swinging herself followed. She laughed as she swung up to the top of a building and Damian followed, then she started running jumping swiftly from building to building, cover spans of 3 yards across but she did so easily while Damian almost fell a few times.

"Come on Robin let's have some fun." Her eyes looked greedily down at Star Labs.

"She jumped over to the building and pulled out a pen and cut a square out of the top of the roof."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Getting something of mine." She said diving right down into the room. She then pulled out a can and sprayed its content's all around the room revealing all the red lasers. She flipped through the easily not touching a single lazer, he was astounded and jumped in after her with a smile. He flipped through the lasers just as impressively and met her at a cabinet, she pulled out a set of lock picks, and he looked confused. It was an electric combination lock. She pulled the combination lock off to reveal the top and started to play with the wires until it clicked green and the door opened. She pulled out a vile and replaced it with a different one. She stashed it in her pocket closed the cabinet and set the alarm back up. He then followed her out of the room. She ceiled the square piece of roof back up and let out a laugh.

"You should see the look on your face right now." He was confused all right but before he could ask she ran off and he couldn't help but follow.

"Come on bad boy business time is over, let's party!" She yelled. Then ended up dancing at one of the hottest clubs in Gotham listening to music for hours on end all night, Damian liked this girl. Despite the fact that she was a criminal, though he really didn't care about that either. His mother and grandfather were criminal masterminds, he was trained by assassins, and she was just up his alley. After all the dancing they went up to the top of the roof and started to talk.

"So you're a thief?"

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know, you're too skillful to be a high-class thief. There's a reason you needed that vile, and I assume it had blood in it. What you got hurt and you ended up in the hospital, you don't need them or more importantly the police tracing it to who you really are? So what's your day job?"

"What's yours? I've heard what Commissioner Gordon's said about you, a real snob, who hates anybody and everybody. Yet you and I seem to get along quite well with me?" She said letting out a laugh.

"I was trained since by one of Batman's greatest enemies, I grew up alongside criminals and murderers, so your just good company. So when did you happen to be spying on Gordon?" He inquired.

"I'm a lot more like you then you think. I was practically bred to be the good guys, rich good guys, both my parents were the good guys, and yes I'm going to be vague." She let out a laugh. "I never met them though, I don't even know their names. I lived with my Aunts and Uncles, they were criminals, former goodies. They trained me in certain things, darkness and deception, programming and hacking… humor and values… but they couldn't teach me some things. They couldn't teach me the things that my parent's could, my mother would teach me everlasting compassion and trust, righteous fury, boundless courage, and the joy of flight, while my father… He would teach me the arts of stealth, all the martial arts he knew, he could tell me how to lead, and how to steal. He could tell me how to deceive and betray, hell as much as he would've disliked the fact he could teach me to kill and get away with it."

"For someone who doesn't even know her parent's names you knew a hell lot about your father."

"Well my father's a different story… When I was 11 I went to search for my Grandfather. Yes I know how that sounds an 11 year old girl going off on an adventure, my aunt and uncle didn't know nor did they care, they knew I could take care of myself. It took me half the year before I found him, he was young to young. In his thirties, turns out he was supposed to be dead but he was brought back to life in new blood. He taught me everything he knew on my 12th birthday he sent me back to Gotham with deep regret. He told me of a man who could teach me all I needed, problem was he was a criminal, and an infamous one too. I went to him, and he told me that this was a surprise but a good one I stayed with him for 2 years learning from him and his wife. I still work for him today, he's the Master I'm his Apprentice. I was on a mission, had to get certain information from Gordon office and I heard him talking to someone inside so being who I am, I listened in. I only caught the tail end of the conversation."

"Who is the criminal?"

"Oh no, that's all your getting out of me tonight!" She said.

"Fine but why do you think our lives are similar?" He asked thinking about it, their lives were a bit similar, she came from money like him, she was raised to be a criminal, and she seems to be cut loose like him, there wasn't much of a difference if he really thought about it. She just snickered and she was about to answer when a call rang sharply through the air.

"Nightstar!" They both turned to see two figures coming at her. Nightstar cussed under her breath and got up abruptly. "I'm so grounded."

"I know Damian." She said winking then jumping off the edge of the building. He was startled as two men ran past her one was a African American Cyborg, and the other a green scrawny looking hair that changed into a hawk and went after her. The Cyborg looked at him shook his head and jumped off the top of the building with ease, they chased after her. He got up and returned to Wayne Manor, he sure had a lot of explaining to do, especially because he helped her break into Star Labs and then went dancing. It was sure to be in the Gotham Times tomorrow morning.


	2. Answers Now, Ask Questions Later

A/N: Long time no see Fan Fiction World have you missed me? Really it's jsut been a month, actually I've been on a month long hiatus since it is summer and I mostly write during the school year to keep my mind off of things but I have gotten around to this, and I've decided to take a break from Breaking Law to get going on this one it's sort of my replacement of my much failed 14 Years story it's better and it has Damian and Mari in it my two fav character who will unfortunatly be erased in the DC Reboot so this is my contribution to their love T.T In this story you see a softer side of Damian but don't worry you still get the crack up obnoxious Damian mixed in and the mystery behind Mari and Nightstar. I really hope you like it please review, I've been working on this till 3 AM so please. :D

Disclaimer: ION

* * *

"What is this?" Dick yelled, holding up the newspaper. He hadn't aloud Damian to get out of his bed, Alfred actually dragged him by the collar down the stairs. Damian couldn't say that he didn't think they'd be mad, but he didn't think they'd be furious. Even Alfred, who was normally extremely level headed unlike Grayson who… Well when he's having a bad day, everybody's having a bad day…

"She roped me in…" he said.

"She roped _you_ in? Why do I hide that hard to believe...!"

"She did… Ugh uh…" His heart started to quicken.

Dick then turned the newspaper and started to read aloud.

"Late last night the infamous Robin, partner to the Batman was found breaking into Star Labs with cat burglar Nightstar. The police are still working on how to address this matter and will be speaking to the Batman when they can. Our question is, is the boy wonder turned or has he finally lost himself to love?" Damian cringed at the word love.

"She…"

"No, no excuses, you knew what you were doing! You should have stopped her! Why didn't you? Why instead of stopping her did you help her out..."

"I don't need to explain anything to you…"

"Oh yes you do Damian, either you tell me or the Cat hits the pavement during rush hour…" Damians brow furrowed.

"Fine toss the cat I don't care… She lied and tricked me, she knew I'd follow her and she knew I wasn't happy here…"

"If you're not happy here why don't you just leave!" Dick yelled.

"Maybe I should!"

"And where you going to go, your mother! Not like you have a Dad to go live with!" Dick yelled. Alfred was ready to intervene when Damian didn't respond.

"Bruce Wayne is not my dad..."

"What are you talking about of course he is?"

"No he is my father, a Dad is someone who looks out for his kid, who loves and cares for him. Who would do ANYTHING for him!" Dick stayed silent for a moment before responding hastily.

"I'm sure Alfred will be delighted to have you as his son then Damian…" Alfred face palmed while listening to this.

Damian remained silent then turned away from Dick…

"I've got to go to school, come on Pennyworth!" Alfred looked at Dick who slammed the counter with his fist making all the dishes on the table shake.

-Damian-

"You really think of him like that?" Alfred asked, but Damian remained silent. "You're going to have to ask me sooner or later because I'm telling you know young man I will not let it pass."

"Yes Pennyworth, I do. My father he got himself killed, that man did not raise me. He may be my father by blood but Dick raised me. He took care of me, he stopped me from destroying myself. He's more of a father to me than Bruce Wayne will ever be." Alfred gapped but remained silent unsure of how to respond to all of this, this is the most substantial thing he's ever gotten out of Damian. He wondered what really happened with that girl the night before but didn't push, he only stayed silent the rest of the trip to the school… Normally he would've given Damian so helpful advice but at the moment he didn't have any…

As Damian got out of the car, he turned around to Alfred and looked at him sternly.

"If you dare tell Grayson what I just told you Pennyworth…." Damian didn't even finish his sentence before Alfred finished….

"I will meet an untimely death; I understand Master Damian wouldn't expect anything less of such." That's when Damian walked off into his school, not taking any look back.

Suddenly Mari was unexpectedly at his side, actually giving him a shock as she moved so fast.

"Were you waiting for me?" She grimaced at his comment

"Don't get the wrong idea's I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Well ask quickly I gotta get to class."

"How is it that you're Dad knows my Aunts and Uncles?" He stopped in place and choked on air for a moment.

"He's not my Dad!" He yelled losing his temper for a moment but quickly regained it.

"Okay, okay, so what is he then?"

"I have no idea… He's just a guy I live with while my dad's away, and my mom well I'm ran away from her to my Dad so she's not an option." He said with a bit of hatred in his voice but reverence made it's way in there.

"So your Dad just left you with a stranger and his butler. Heh, you really are the luckiest kid of the face of this damn Earth." She muttered to the side.

"What do you mean? My Dad tossed me aside like a dirty rag."

"That may be true but my mom and dad dropped me off at my aunts and uncles, people I'm not really related to. Dad went to Bludhaven before I was born and Mom disappeared off the face of the planet only days after I was born! She didn't want me, I was told she had much bigger responsibilities than me. So I hoped around from family to family, during the school year I stay with my Aunts and Uncles, and during the Summer I take off to go stay with…" She stopped her rambling and looked at Damian who was staring at her with utter curiosity.

"Anyways I'm just sayin' how odd it was that they knew each other. Do you know much about his past?" She asked.

"Actually I don't know much just that he was also raised by my Father."

"Really, really, that's just sad."

"Who are you to judge?"

"Who am I not to?" She tested.

"Touché." He said and started walking again but she didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"No why would I?"

"Because we kinda have first period together…"

"Don't you know? As my great enemy you don't know much about me do you?"

"Greatest enemy yes, but no I do not."

"I've graduated HS already I just go to hang out with other people my age, the teacher's know my situation and if I don't show up they don't care… And unlike you I did research I didn't find much but apparently you already graduated also? Question is… Why are you here."

"Those files are sealed how'd you?"

"Let me just leave it that I learned from the best of the best at hacking?"

"You know I could call the cops on you for that?"

"But I know you won't…"

"What's the point of this banter what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want answers and the only way I'm gonna get them is if you come with me now."

"To where?"

"My house of course…." She then turned to walk away. Damian looked at her then looked at the classroom door, he rolled his eyes not believing he was debating this but nonetheless he took his books and tossed them in the bushes, and went after her. She sat on the motor bike two helmets in her head like she knew he would choose to come.

"So what should I call you, since Stone really isn't your last name?"

"Anders, it was supposed to be Anders that was my mother's last name."

"You know your supposed to go by your fathers last name right, or have you forgotten that small detail Anders."

"I don't know, no one's ever told me. It's some kind of conspiracy I swear! Not even my own grandfather would tell me…"

"Shouldn't your dad and your grandfather have the same name."

"That's it I don't know his name…"

"How did you know he's you're Grandfather then?" Her story was overwhelming like a drug he couldn't get enough of it. She was like a drug only yesterday he couldn't stand her, and really he still cant but he can't get enough of her its like no matter how much they fight and squabble and hate each other he keeps coming back.

"He knew things about me, things only a few people in this entire world know about."

"Like what…" Damian questioned.

"That's none of you're business…" She said furiously then put her helmet on as she chucked it at him which a force he underestimated and soon found all the air in his lungs forced out of him. He was sure he was going to have a bruise on his chest tomorrow. "Lets go…"

He didn't like the idea but he got on the bike and wrapped his arms around her stomach, and strangely he felt comfortable with her. He figured it was just horomones that was making him feel like this, being in such close contact to her like he's never been with a girl before, the closest he's ever been to the floor is when he's sparred with Steph and pinned her to the ground. That's when he noticed the bike wasn't moving at all.

"What do you think you're doing."

"Waiting for you to get going…" That's when Damian noticed the side car attached to the bike.

"You have to be kidding me."

"This way I can avoid any unnecessary contact with you as much as possible, like right now." He suddenly became aware he was still holding Mari and quickly removed his hands almost embarrassed.

"Yeah well I don't wanna touch you either…" He went bright red, and Mari blushed lightly before literally shoving him off her bike.

He climbed into the side car…

"So where'd you get this thing?" Damian said as they finally started moving.

"This hunk of junk? Heh, from my Grandpa him and my dad said they would ride it to work every day. He was a cop and my dad would come and help him out. My grandfather boasted about him every day but very vaguely. I could tell he was proud, but also disappointed at something. He also told me somewhat of another son one he didn't know very well and hasn't seen for a long time. He told me how he's a troubled kid like he was, stuck up and stubborn but he knew he would be just as proud of him as he was my father. He told me he had a feeling we would get along… I then told him that would be sad if I didn't get along with my Uncle. My grandfather was quiet after that, he… He told me that he wasn't my uncle, the two were like brothers but far, far from being so…." She said. "He's never brought up the topic again nor have I… I've never been able to figure out what he meant about that, or if he really was my grandfather."

"You're grandfather sounds like a nut job, trust me I have enough experience with the kind so I know one when I hear one." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" She laughed slightly. "Enough about me, tell me about your family and god forbid you don't I will hurt you…"

"I'd like to see you try... Eh, whatever I grew up with my mother and grandfather my entire life. They're very controlling people let's leave it at that, they forced me to become the best I could be for the worst reasons. Just to try and keep me as far away from my father's path the best they could…."

"Why what was wrong with your father…"

"Besides the fact that he was practically a psychopath they didn't want me to throw everything away for something they believed to be futile."

"And what was it…"

"That's not important, the thing is that they failed, I became more like my father than I ever anticipated to be, more than I ever wanted to be."

"Welcome to the club, everybody has their daddy problems especially me."

"Do you hate your father?" Damian asked.

"Why? Do you hate yours?" Mari asked confused.

"Well I feel something along the lines of anger. I'm mad that he left me here to raise myself that he was never here at all."

"I don't hate my father… I don't know a lot about him, everything I know is vague, except for his character, and everyone tells me I may initially look like my mom, but the black locks, blue eyes, and personality an exact mirror of my father. So if I hate my father in some way I just hate myself." She didn't look at him, she just kept staring out at the road almost like she was staring at something that she just couldn't tear her eyes from.

"Sometimes…" She said softly. "I look at the blue sky and I try to imagine what they looked like. If my mom has my eyes, if I have her ears and nose if I'm at all like her. Mostly I try to imagine my dad, everyone says I look just like him, and that I act just like him. How I have a split personality," He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach, being a superhero you have that feeling that your superhero identity and your real life and two different people. "Sometimes I act like myself, and at other times I act like someone who I was meant to be, neither of whom I particularly."

"Well that's absurd, how could you not like yourself?" Damien asked getting back into his bratty attitude, what she said about a split personality. His father had one, Grayson had one, even Drake had one… He did too, except he had three, Damian Wayne, Robin, and Ibn Al Ghul. That was his grandfathers name for him, that side of him was the one he feared deeply. Nothing scarred him more than the criminal inside him, the one that felt a thrill when he was out with Nightstar last night.

"What the hell is wrong with you, minutes ago you were acting like a decent guy now you're that jerky little brat again!" She yelled pulling to an abrupt stop.

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Whatever you say Princess let's just get going." He said gesturing to the road.

"Too bad, were here…" She got off the bike and took the helmet off letting her long black hair hall down and started to walk away. Damian quickly hopped out inspecting the small run down suburban home.

"Since the schools pretty close to the outskirts of the city and I don't live that far from the outskirts I can go to school there." She said walking up onto the porch and opening up the screen door.

Damian followed in appalled by the house he was always under the impression that she lived in a townhouse or an apartment, not this place, since Gotham Prep is a pretty elite school and cost's quite a pretty penny.

"Uncle Vic I'm home…" They both turned a corner to find the large man hunching over a computer struggling to type something in. It was obvious he wasn't too great with computers.

"Mari you're supposed to be at school." He didn't seem to concerned.

"Kathy and Juni can't do anything today, they have sports after school and tons of homework."

Damian, confused, recalled the first day Mari showed up at school. Kathy James and Juni Lane, were to girls Mari tried to friend, but it didn't turn out well as the girls exiled her and so did the rest of the school. Matter of fact Damian couldn't remember a single day when she wasn't walking alone.

"You really need to invite them over some time for a…" He paused upon seeing Damian. He seemed nervous for a moment.

"Damian Wayne…" He said as if to introduce himself, he kept his hands in his pockets not wanting to shake his hand seeing as it would be the size of a grape in that mans hand.

"No…" He said almost spaced out. "No! I'm sorry Damian but you are not welcome in this house, send Dick my regrets." Stone moved to the door and opened it waiting for him to leave.

"Leave before I am forced to call the police and kick you off our land…" Damian laughed and Mari face palmed.

"What land? All there is, is this shack and that small patchwork you call a lawn." He looked like he was about to lose his temper but suddenly a woman was beside him a hand on his chest.

"Vic stop scarring our guests, and you young man… After that comment I am seriously considering kicking you out myself but seeing as Mari wouldn't bring such an arrogant boy into our home without a good reason, so I'll humor you for now. I suggest you move fast before it runs out." She said.

"Damian this is my Aunt Beatrice, but everyone just calls her Aunt B." Mari told him.

"Whatever." Damian muttered.

"Come sit down at the table. Vic go fetch Gar and Rachel will you, there in the yard with Naomi, James, Sparky, and Lauren."

Vic grumbled something as he took off and they all took a seat.

"So what is this about, you've never brought home a blue blood before Mari why the sudden change of heart?"

"How do you know his…"

"Foster father…"

"And your foster father is?"

"Dick Grayson…" The curious look on his face dropped as all emotion drained from her face.

"He was our friend, and he betrayed us…" Damian and Mari turned around to look a tall lady with cropped black hair, navy blue shirt and black pants on with her arms crossed. She was a few inches taller than the scrawny blonde guy who had shown up at his house the day before but between all of them she was the most frightening.

"Grayson? Really?" Damian asked honestly.

"Damian this is my Aunt Rachel and my Uncle Gar."

"Wait so if he was your friend did he know my mother."

"No. No he didn't." Vic said.

"Trust me Mari when I tell you this man is not even half of what your father was long before we met Dick."

"So all options of trying to interrogate him about my parent's would be futile."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, trying to talk to him is the same exact thing as talking to a compulsive liar."

She looked a Damian who shrugged then eventually nodded.

"She's right in a way… What I don't get is what the whole big deal is! Why won't you at least let her know her father's name…" Damian asked, really just as curious as she was.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked putting hand down on the table.

"Why don't you let her piece her history back together, she deserved a right to know who her parents are?" Damian knew this from personal experience he always hated his mother for keeping him from his father. That's the reason he ran away in the first place.

"Why do you care? Who do you think you are walking in here and acting like you own the place, this is our home, this is how our family works and we are not a charity case if that's what you think we are!" Rachel screamed.

"Aunt Rae!" Mari yelled.

"No Mari go to work! I hate that man more than your father did but go on, you like working for that mad man so feel free!"

"You know what why don't you let me down into the basement for once, show me what your hiding down there. Everybody know even my cousins! You know why I go to him because he knew my father, they had a lot in common and he's the closest thing I will ever have to one because of you people!" Damian watched as they roared about this mystery man.

"That man is not your father, he was nothing like your father!" Rachel yelled back the two women have obviously had this argument before.

"That's it from both of you!" This is the first time he's heard her Uncle Gar speak up. "Mari, leave now. Rachel go down to the basement I'll be there in a moment. You…" Gar turned to him. "Come back tomorrow we need to talk…" That was the last that was said before everyone cleared the room, and Damian called Alfred to come pick him up. He knew Grayson was going to be pissed he skipped but he didn't care because though this might have failed completely the more he learned the more questions popped up. He really knew nothing about Grayson and now he wanted answers.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I hoped you liked it, it's a multi chapter fic I hope to make pretty long I'm gonna try to unravel the myster though everyone has probably figured it out already haha that's what happens when you write fan fiction you already and an ideal of things but please please please review or check out my Apprentice Fic Breaking Law on my Profile thx :D


	3. Guns, Love, and Other Dangerous Things

A/N: Okay as I promised I'm going to start updating more regularly, every week I'll be switching off between writing Walking the Line and Breaking Law, and today I'm posting this one a day early. I'll be posting new chapters every monday, or a few days before but since this story is much how do I say... The chapters are half as long it doesn't take as long to write it, and I was working on my novel this week so... This is one hell of an action packed chapter that gets the wheels turning and there is one statement in there that I just died writing. I even posted it on my tumblr! haha I hope you all like the chapter and please comment!

Disclaimer: Still pissed the Damian and Mari will probs be deleted because of the reboot, grrrrr...

* * *

-D-

Wind whipping past him, Damian stood on the edge of a large gargoyle patrolling the city. It had been a long day for him. He was so confused about the girl, Mari, the girl was so horribly confused, but nonetheless he couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something, especially the rest of the family, with the whole basement thing and Grayson… He wondered how Grayson could be connected to this all but he passed the thought and returned to his current goal. He and Grayson had separated to cover more ground a little bit ago. Of course he was still patrolling but he was hoping to come across Nightstar looting a jewelry store or something. Something about her calmed him down, the way she went about things, so calmly like she knew what she was doing. He swung from building to building gaining moment till he soared over two building and landed with a tuck and roll. When he stood up he noticed an object moving directly across from him heading towards Wayne Enterprises. He followed it to the top of the building where he found Nightstar pulling out a bo-staff.

"Nightstar?" He said.

"Damian!" She said sounding frustrated. "Not now, you need to go."

"Why the hell should I?" He asked bothered by her rude tone.

"Because my…" Suddenly a big black figure walked in from behind her.

"My my Nightstar, when you told me there was a boy who caught your fancy you didn't mention he was one of the boy scouts." The man was tall and bulky, he had a metal mask with grating and an eye hole on the right, though the most memorable feature of the mask was the fact that half of it was black and the other was orange.

"Who the hell are you?" Damian said getting frustrated.

"Temper, temper my boy. My name is Deathstroke the Terminator but I go by Slade." The man chuckled mockingly.

"Never heard of you, obviously you didn't make it into Bat's gallery of rogues so you must not be all that great." Damian sneered.

"Then I suggest you are looking into the wrong person's gallery."

"Then who's gallery should I be looking in?" Damian said.

"Well look who's acting all high and mighty now… You and the old Robin share uncanny similarities, both cocky and strong headed, but I think he had much more of a wicked tongue than you did. Then again when I met him he was in his teenage rebellion phase. What are you 10? Not even a teenager yet…"

"I'm 14 for your information, and how old are you Grandpa since your obviously at least 20 years older than him."

Slade just chuckled.

"I wish you had come along first we could have had tons of fun. I heard you were raised by the League of Assasins, am I wrong?"

"Who told you that?"

"Your mother of course, we get together and have a talk every once in a while."

Damian's eyes widened then narrowed menacingly.

"Don't worry I take no glory in revealing hero's weakling identities. The way I see it, there's no need to have a human identity because if you were meant to be that person then be that person and no one else."

"Stop preaching and tell me what you're up to."

"Actually I just want to lure you out here…"

"What?" Both Nightstar and Damian said simultaneously.

"I wanted to meet you, Robin. I've been watching you, and I'm fairly impressed. I'm giving you a chance my boy come with us freely or be roped in."

"Come with you freely? Where?"

"Back to our hideout, I would like to train you to take over my empire when I'm gone, along Nightstar's side of course. "And if I don't join you I'll be roped in? Exactly how will that happen?" Slade placed a hand on Nightstar's shoulder.

"Why do you know Robin, it turns out men of your title are incapable of resisting the will of her select breed."

"Breed?"

"That's enough Slade." Nightstar said, but her voice was overshadowed by that of a deeper one.

"Go…" Slade said, Nightstar flipped backwards and left flying off into the night shocking Damian completely and utterly, he didn't know she could fly. Once she was out of sight, Dick pulled the cowl down revealing his face and Damian nearly toppled over in shock.

"What do you want Slade."

"What are you doing! Are you a loon?" Damian screeched.

"Shut up Damian. I'll ask this again Slade, what do you want?"

"I already told the boy, I simply want him to join me freely before I have to force him."

"This again Slade, really? You have the girl, she's joined you why do you need him."

"I don't… Personally I find the rascal a nuisance, but the girl wants him and who am I not to oblige her request. She is like a daughter to me after all."

"All of your children end of dead Slade, remember that next time you call her your daughter."

"Tsk tsk Grayson, you know that's not true. I mean you turned out all right, I guess. You didn't go down the right path but what can I do, I can train them but it's ultimately their choice."

"I was never your son Slade, and I will never be."

"I see that and I have given up on you but as for the boy there. He'll be joining us when he wants to, and eventually he will. I mean you fell because of her Richard, I wanna see if this has the same effect."

"She's Tamaranian?" Dick said taking a step forward anxiously.

"No she's not, but she's something so much more powerful, and if I've learned one thing, the men of your family tend to be attracted to powerful women."

* * *

-D-

"What the hell just happened!" Damian yelled the moment they got out of the Batmobile.

"Leave!" Dick said angrily, pointing his finger toward the door as the he moved through the Batcave.

"Who is Slade, and she's a Tamaranian, what the hell is a Tamaranian and what does that have to do with our family!"

"Damian leave now before Im forced to do something unpleasant."

"Please you couldn't lay a hand on me if I tried…"

Suddenly Damian heard a click and looked in Dick's direction. If there was ever a moment where Damian underestimated Grayson's control and temper, it was now. Sometime he forgot that man was only human, he was so used to him, being a good man, who had everything in control and never got angry. Sometimes he forgot he had a past, an obviously troubled past. To him he was inhuman, he was someone he revered but really knew nothing about, and it scarred Damian. In theory the man had the perfect life with his father Alfred and Barbara. Believe it or not of all the people he knew, Grayson had been the only one he didn't run a background check on, he figured that his father obviously trusted him so he didn't question his judgment. Let's face it, he was the only guy in he Superhero community he respected and actually saw him as an equal back.

"Dick…" He said looking into the barrel of the gun in front of Damian's face.

"Leave." Pure hatred went through his eyes like a fire blazing out of control.

Damian didn't move wondering where he could have possibly gotten a gun, there's not a single gun in the Batcave nor the Manor. So where the hell did he get it.

"Okay okay, one question where'd you get the gun?" Suddenly there was another gun to Dicks head being held by a shaking Alfred.

"The last time you lost your temper like this… Well you know what happened, do you really want to lose another person because of him. Are you going to let him push you over the edge again! Because of him you lost her! You lost her! Now you're going to lose the closest thing you'll ever have to a child if you don't put that gun down. You see what he's doing to you Richard, he knows how to push your buttons. Don't let him win! For her, don't let him win!"

Suddenly Dick's eyes went cold and a tear fell down as a chill silently went down his spine. His arm dropped and the gun fell to the floor along with Dick's fell to his knees tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"What' the hell is going on Pennyworth? Has everyone gone mad, and where'd all these guns come from."

"Damian leave, now." This time Damian left and went up into the manor without a fuss. He didn't want any more guns being waved around in his face. Dick had the eyes of a pure madman a moment ago. He looked desperate, but he just couldn't figure out for what reason. Obviously it had to be pretty important otherwise he wouldn't of reacted like that. Damian's never seen Dick hold a gun, he's never ever seen a single gun in the Batcave yet both Alfred and Dick had one.

"Hi Damian, you guys are back early." Damian looked across at Barbara, she had been staying over for a few days while she updated the Batcomputer and completely forgotten she was here. Damian walked over as he watched as Bab's started to make a late night bowl of cereal, and another for Damian.

"Madman long story, but tell me, what is a Tameranian?" The question completely threw her off as she dropped her spoon into the bowl.

"Oh well… You were going to find out sooner or later…" She said staring at her bowling and fishing for the spoon with her fingers.

"Just tell me otherwise I'm going to leave."

"Well you know how Dick and I are in a relationship."

"Yeah you're dating! Now get on with it woman. I don't have all the time in the world."

"There was a girl before him, a fellow Superhero named Starfire who was on the Teen Titans a team long since disbanded. Oh he was deeply in love with her, it was the longest relationship he's ever had. She was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her, it was truly a match in the heavens."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're his girlfriend why are you saying this?" He asked alarmed and confused by her words.

She smirked and laughed weakly. She had accepted this years ago but it still hurt a bit.

"Because he'll never love me like he loved her. Sometimes when you love them they stay with you forever, sometimes you can't move on to someone else. Sometimes love is so pure you can't deny it, or replace it. She was a beautiful girl, and I'm quite envious of her. She deserved him and he deserved her, she was always happy, and all she cared about back was making people happy. She was innocent and pure and he was beaten and dirty, I guess that's what made them so attracted to each other. They do say opposites attract…"

Damian had a disgusted look on his face.

"Anyways Starfire was the Princess of a great race of warriors who could fly. She had a tortured past, one that gave her abilities besides flying to create energy in her fists and eyes. She came here when she was young and he was the one to find her, together they created the Teen Titans and fought a colorful list of bad guys. Excluding one, Slade, he always pushed Dick, thought of him as his son too. Dick and Starfire have a lot of history with that man, and is partially accountable for what happened between them."

"Okay I got it they were in love and they were heroes but get on with the story."

"Five years after the Titans disbanded Dick was living with her in Bludhaven when Slade came back. Dick became obsessed with finding him, until he kidnapped Starfire, and Dick snapped into two. He searched for 2 month's for her, till he came across her mangled body in a warehouse in Jump, an old warehouse where Slade had kept Dick during a brief apprenticeship with him when the Titans first started out."

"Slade killed her…"

"No… She was still alive, just barely, and he rescued her, after fighting Slade. And Starfire was awake to see the entire thing. The way those two fought like animals, not holding back, knife on knife neither of them held back. Dick was nearly dead himself by the time he managed to beat Slade, the first time in his life. He never killed Slade and I think that was his greatest regret, that he didn't kill the man, because he got away. Somehow the man managed to disappear without a trace. No one knew where he went and Dick beat himself up for it."

"And Starfire?"

"After the event she took a good look at things and decided to return home, she didn't even tell him. I guess she didn't know how to… She came back same time a year later and stayed for the weekend at hotel. She explained why she left, how she was scarred and couldn't handle it, she loved him so much but she couldn't love what he was. I had a feeling there was something more too it but I never got the chance to ask her because she returned to Tamaran quickly. I still don't think Dick is over her, I doubt he will ever be, and I accept that."

"But you love him aren't you at least a bit angry."

"Damian… There's a lot more to love than making out, getting married and having sex. Loving someone means giving yourself into someone and show them every single one of your flaws and weaknesses and have hope that they will still love you, but it also means loving someone else for their flaws and mistakes, it means that as long as their happy you'll be happy too, even if it means he's in love with someone else. The thought of her always brings a smile on his face, and I know every night when I kiss him goodnight he thinks of her, because every night before they went to sleep they would go up to the roof of the Tower they lived in and would kiss under the moonlight. They were hopeless romantics in that way."

"Has he seen her since…"

"No, can't even bring up the subject. I've tried to console him, but you know how stubborn he can get!" She shook her head lightly and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't blame her though, I never really liked her but I don't blame her. I would've done the same thing, run away I mean. I would still love him as I am sure she still loves him."

"We saw Slade tonight, with a Tamaranian girl, but he told us that she wasn't."

"Wait you saw Slade! Dick…"

"That's why I was asking because he said that men of my family tend to be attracted to powerful women… And I…"

"You like her… Oh my god Damian Wayne you're in love!"

"Shut the hell up Gordon!" He yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"There's nothing wrong with that it's just, now Dick owes me 200 bucks." She had a wry smile on her face all alarm previously gone.

"That's not important, when I tried to ask him about he pulled a gun on me, and then Alfred pulled a gun on him." Her smile disappeared quickly. "I've searched that place 10 times over and I've never seen a single gun."

"He pulled a gun on you…"

"It was weird he looked freakishly calm, I've never even seen him touch a gun or even speak about one."

"Dick always keeps a gun on him, just in case, unlike your father who didn't believe in guns and tried to stay as far away from them. Slade taught Dick how to use them to their fullest affect. Guns were Slade's favorite weapons besides his bow staff."

"Just in case he finds Slade?"

"In case he finds Slade yes, I'm just surprised he didn't pull it out on him. I guess he didn't want to shoot him in front of him." Barbara said shrugging.

"How generous of him…" Damian said shrugging.

"Come on Damian, how much respect would you have after you saw him do that." She said looking at him with a scowl on her face.

He didn't look at her but if he saw Grayson do that… He didn't know how he would do. He wouldn't be able to look at Grayson, because he thought that if he saw Grayson kill a man he would only see himself in the man. Or he would see the man he would one day be… Tortured with a grudge against life."

"I guess everyone who follows him just ends up getting hurt. Like a curse, the curse of the Bat."

"I guess. Jason crossed the line, Tim well he probably turned out the best of all of us, Steph she's had a terrible life, I lost my legs, and Dick lost the love of his life and his family." She said softly.

"I lost my biological father and I'm pushing my real father away." He said barely audible.

"What did you say Damian?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing… I'm going to bed." He said walking away.

"Uh Damian." Barbara said.

"What?" He said agitated.

"You're rooms that way…" She said pointing in the opposite direction in which he was walking.

"I know that!" And he kept walking.

* * *

-N-

"What the hell was that!" Nightstar exploded the moment Slade arrived back at their headquarters.

"It's none of your concern, Nightstar."

"How is it not? I mean, you make me lure him over there and then ask him to join us just so abruptly, then you tell him I'm some sort of breed?" She said clearly infuriated.

"You are, are you not?" He said softly.

"I am a race, a being for a race, a Tamaranian warrior, no more, no less." She said taking a few steps toward him.

"Please, you're more human than you are Tamaranian, and you know it's true. Your blood is mixed so, you are a mixed breed. I do not mean that as an insult at all my dear, it's actually what makes you special, and greater than the rest of them." Slade said knowing he made a slip of the tongue.

"One of my parents were human?" She asked all anger flowing out of her.

"Yes, but I've said too much already. Go home, you have school tomorrow…"

"What is with this conspiracy against me knowing who my parents are? What is so wrong about that! I mean you won't even tell me, and I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Yes you are…" He said calmly which scarred her more than when he lost his temper.

"I actually agree with your fool hearted godparents on this one, the less you know the better and you know too much already. If I had my way, you would be living in Metropolis with me and my daughter but your dimwitted family won't let me."

"First of all they are not dimwits, they are my family! And since when have you ever cared about what my godparent's think?"

"Since they are your only family…"

"Whatever, I'm going to be leaving soon, anyways. Schools almost over and I have no other reason besides you to stay."

"I doubt that…"

"What do you mean?"

"The Wayne boy your always hanging out with I want you to stay away from him."

"What?" She said alarmed. "How do you even know that?"

"I make sure your safe."

"You watch me?" She said appalled.

"No my check on you every hour and report back to me."

"So you are watching me!"

"It's for your own safety!"

"Stop acting like you're my father!" She yelled a tear welling up in her eye.

"Get used to it because I'm the closest thing you'll ever have to one!" She suddenly calmed and took a step back.

"Be careful Slade. If you keep this up I might actually start to believe you have a heart."

She then floated up and fly out of the headquarters and headed home. Slade shook his head and took his mask off before sitting down in front of the monitors, and called off his henchmen…

* * *

A/N: Yup I went there... I wanted to incorporate Slade as a more human but still bad guy and like a sort of false father figure in her life even though he's the villain. You can just tell how protective he is of her. I bet you all didn't expect the gun, if you've read Breaking Law understand this has no relation to that story what so ever. But I hope you liked it and please comment below I accept anon reviews also unless their mean, then just LEAVE! :D


End file.
